some people are
by faye tash
Summary: They never noticed her. She didn't want them to. OC-centric oneshot/drabble things.
1. unnoticed

They never noticed her. She didn't want them to.

She was always there in the background. The one who always came fourth on that oh-so-important ranking list for 3A, who didn't care to go to the Host Club.

Sometimes, she would look for Ayame, and they would study together. She didn't study too hard, of course. She didn't want to be noticed.

She noticed that people who the Host Club took an interest in usually ended up falling in love with one of them.

She didn't want that. All she wanted was to focus on her studies and then go to university and take over her father's company.

She supposes that Kyoya knew who she was. He did keep tabs on everyone, after all. And she was in his class. On the other hand, he was always writing in that book of his that looked like a Death Note. She wondered who was dying.

Yes, she's a geek. Then again, a lot of normal, non-heir-to-business-empire people are.

Of course, she tries to help them in her own small way. She keeps track of the fangirls. She laughs at the fanfiction that they write about the Host Club. She makes sure that they don't do things that would destroy the club dynamic.

She makes sure that someone watches out for them during club time, one for each host. She takes note of each observation, no matter how clouded it is by things like, "Tamaki is such a prince!" and "Honey-sempai is so cute!"

Of course, she knows that Haruhi is a girl; she does keep track of most of the people in the school, especially the scholarship students who don't have standing.

Maybe it's pity for them. For their convoluted love affairs, and for the inferences she pulls from them. She watches them sometimes too. She goes to some of the festivals; her father has always placed emphasis on the traditions of commoners, considering how close the company works with them.

They never noticed her. She didn't want them to.

After all, she noticed that people who the Ouran High School Host Club took interest in always ended up falling in love with them.

And no matter how attractive they were, she certainly didn't want that.

* * *

**Hey there.**

**Yeah, I'm kind of still working on Clichébreakers. Just taking a small break. **

**I've recently developed a fangirlish liking for OHSHC. :) So on to the actual context of this story.**

**This oneshot is centered around an unspecified character in Tamaki and Kyoya's class. She's just there in the background, and doesn't really want to be noticed much, so she's kind of watching them, but not in a noticeable way.**

**Yeah, I guess Kyoya kind of knows. But he doesn't make too big a deal about it. Yeah. She's pretty smart, and she's okay-ish friends with Ayame, but she doesn't want to stand out too much and be noticed.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review with comments~**

**~ Faye**


	2. unseen

"Fuyumi-san," she hears her name mentioned and turns around warily.

Kyoya Otori stands a couple of meters away from her, his arms crossed. "Yes, Otori-san?"

She's surprised when he nods his head slightly. "I would like to make a proposition."

She quirks an eyebrow in response. The club hasn't noticed her yet, so she's wondering why he's coming up to her all of a sudden. "And what would this deal be?" she asks carefully.

Kyoya looks down in his Death Note and writes something down. She thinks he's probably taking notes on her character. Then again, she can't criticize him for doing that; she does it too, just not to that extent. "You will watch the club's fanbase and give me details and observations. In return, I give you two million yen and ensure that your life doesn't go too horribly."

She sighs. "So basically, this is blackmail."

Kyoya gives an evil smile. "You could call it that."

She turns back. "And if I were to refuse, the exact consequences?"

"Let's just say that you may have to leave the country for several decades."

She considers. "You do know that you could have just asked me. I wouldn't have minded. As you've probably noticed, I already do that anyway." She pauses. "You do care about them a lot, don't you?"

Kyoya doesn't make a sound.

"I'll do it. It's the least I can do for you."

She's walking away when he replies, "I care more than you think. Come to the club one of these days."

She just laughs. "Don't be ridiculous Kyoya. I'm not your type, and you're not mine. Besides, the whole point of this arrangement is to be unseen and unnoticed, isn't it?"

* * *

**This... is really short.**

**This is a bit of a sequel to unnoticed, but I think that you should be able to understand it even if you didn't read unnoticed. Just that you might understand it a bit better. /shameless plugging**

**This sprang from the idea that an anon reviewer asked for 'more', coupled with the idea that Kyoya cares more about his friends than he shows. The OC is a classmate of his, who keeps tabs on the Host Club because she thinks that they have enough problems as it is, anyway.**

**I like this character. She's comfortable to write. I think she came off as a bit serious in unnoticed, but really, my writing style has a tendency to be like that if I'm in a drabble-y mood.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review~**

**~Faye**

**P.S. Yes, I have noticed that the ANs have a tendency to be as long as the writing piece itself. :P**

**P.P.S. I just added this as an extra chapter. I'm deleting the other copy for easier continuity. And because I like this character, so I'm going to keep working with this setting.**

**By the way, I take my fic writing as sort of a writing exercise, so I would love your comments.**


	3. unwatched

She's sitting in the library two weeks later when he sees her, next to Ayame. Both are studying with intense concentration.

"Fuyumi-san."

She turns around to see Kyoya Otori, yet again. "Otori-san," she replies.

"I would like to speak to you in private about our… arrangement."

Ayame looks up in interest at this, but she ignores her. "How long?" she asks.

"A few minutes, five at most."

She nods and stands, following him to a secluded section of the library. "Which part?"

"The part where you would notify me on the Host Club's behavior and our fanbase."

She remembers when they made that arrangement, two weeks ago exactly. "What about it?"

Light glints off Kyoya's glasses so that she can't see his expression (she's noticed that he only uses his eyes to do so, and everything else is fake). "I require that you notify me once every two days instead of twice a week."

She raises an eyebrow. "And your reason?"

He replies without hesitation. "If it helps, it is a love square now."

"I noticed," she replies dryly. "One says many things when they think that others aren't watching or listening."

He nods, understanding what she means. "Nevertheless, I require more information about whether this works to our advantage or disadvantage, and the response."

"Your price?"

He pauses for a second too long. "Five hundred thousand yen more."

"Alright," she says, then pauses and continues, "Doesn't your father notice that you're drawing more money from his account?"

"Not if I can justify it, and I have my private account for investment purposes anyway."

"I see. Are we done?"

He considers. "I guess you could call it that."

When she returns to the table, Ayame asks her what she was talking about. She waves a hand. "Nothing for you to worry about. Just a business proposal."

Ayame stares at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's continue." She just shrugs it off and continues studying with her friend.

* * *

**If you didn't get the message already, I'm going to keep working with this character.**

**I quite like her. Easy to work with. She's practically a blank slate, and meant to be that way, by the way.**

**Sorry if Kyoya is a bit OOC in this one, I like to think that he cares for his club members though. :)**

**Changed the title to 'some people are' by the way. Y'know, some people are unnoticed/unseen/unwatched? Yeah.**

**This one is a bit longer, but I'm trying to work on her character more and build up her friendship with Ayame. ****Also, I'm actively trying not to turn this into Kyoya/OC. Not that I hate the pairing, just that I think it would go badly, I've never been good with romance.**

**Any prompts or thoughts on this?**

**Thanks for reading and please review~**

**~Faye**


End file.
